


After The Love Game Has Been Played

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>❝Now, I’m craving your body, is this real</i>
  <br/><i>Temperatures rising, I don’t want to feel</i>
  <br/><i>I’m in the wrong place to be real❞</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Love Game Has Been Played

  
Exhausted from the events that took place between them, Hannibal & Will crashed onto the floor, arms around one another, enjoying the afterglow. Smiles from both their faces could only suggest that it had been a very satisfying event!

**Author's Note:**

> _I am a manipulative person. Manipulative in the sense that I love doing image manips ^.^ & the objects of my manip-affection: Mads Mikkelsen & Hugh Dancy / Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Credits:_  
>  \- mads-mikkelsen.net  
> \- hugh-dancy.net


End file.
